A Kingdom in Shambles
by Queen Miranda the Shoemaker
Summary: AU where Anna fate is more grim. The King and Queen of Arendelle hire a traveling magician, Boswell to help save the kingdom finding out what had happen between Elsa and Anna.


**Author Notes: **Hey guys, Blossom and I (Miss Raven) decided it would be best to do a combined account for our fan fictions we co-write. We will be re posting all our pieces here. We have also decided to add more scenes to chapter 2 and 3 to A Kingdom in Shambles thought it would be best to add more Arendelle scenes.

Enjoy!

**ooOooOooOoo**

Arendelle castle was eerie quiet compare to the other palaces the ambitious magician visited. But nonetheless, the Amazing Boswell was determined to give a show for the royalty of the kingdom. At the gates of the castle Boswell pleaded with the two royal guards to let him speak with the King and Queen.

"No one is allowed in," huffed one the guards who lost his patient with the determined magician.

"Why not," the magician asked.

"That is confidential," grunted the second guard.

"Rules are rules," the first guard snapped. "Be gone with you."

"Fine," grumbled Boswell before making his way back to his red-covered wagon.

"What a waste of time and money to visit the Kingdom of Arendelle," Boswell muttered to himself

Boswell cracked the reigns to let his horses know it was time to move back towards the village just outside the castle's gates.

"I will have to settle to do a show for the villagers," Boswell sighed. " Some money better than none."

In no time Boswell had reached the village, he was now ready to promote his amazing magic act. He stood on top of his covered wagon with a megaphone.

"Come one, come all," Boswell announced, "Come see one of the greatest magic show in the entire world."

A crowd began to gather around Boswell and his red roofed wagon. He could hear the happy chatter of the villagers.

"You will be amazed with 'The Amazing Boswell'," bragged the magician. "and my two loyal pet assistants."

"I've never seen a magic show," a nine year old boy said.

"Then you are in for a treat, my boy," Boswell said with a smile. "Gather all your friends and family it is a spectacle that cant not be missed."

Boswell placed a glass jar at the end of his stage.

"Don't forget to tip the amazing magician," suggested the great Boswell.

The magician entered his wagon to retrieve his loyal magical dove and the fifty seventh bunny, which he called Mr. Cuddles.

"Time to get ready," Boswell told his pets.

The dove and the rabbit quickly moved to their spots then the magician went outside to the stage.

"Five more minutes folks," Boswell notified the crowd.

From the side of the stage he could overheard the chatter from the villagers. It surprise Boswell it wasn't about him.

"I can't believe it," a man grumbled. "I couldn't sell fresh tomatoes at the castle."

"It's terrible it's been a month since the gates of the castle been closed to the public," whined a merchant. "The King and Queen our hurting all of us by closing their doors to the public."

Indeed it is horrible for them to close the gates Boswell thought to himself. Performing for royalty was always his favorite gig. There was always a handsome sum of money earned. He needed as much money as he could with his constant act of replacing the 'magic bunny' in his show.

Mr. Cuddles he continued the magician continued to talk to himself in his head. It was the best name - women and children go nuts over the name. Whenever he had to acquired a rabbit for the job it was always names Mr. Cuddle regardless if it was male or female.

"I heard they have good reasons for isolating themselves," a concern woman stated. "I heard their youngest daughter, Princess Anna, is extremely ill."

"The cause of the ailment is unknown," an elderly woman replied. "It is uncertain if the illness is contagious or not. The King and Queen are protecting us for our own good."

"I never thought of that" a noble man stated. "But I do miss the grand parties the castle use to hold. And -"

The man was cut off by a loud noise, which indicated the show was about to begin.

"Welcome all to one of the greatest shows in the world," the magician proclaimed with a smirk. "I am the Amazing Boswell."

Boswell smirk wasn't because he was excited to do a village performance, In fact he hated the small shows. He was overjoyed because he now knew how to weasel his way into the castle. He was going to be the big bucks after all.

After the half hour magic show, the crowd cheered loud when the nine year old boy from earlier was selected by Boswell appeared with Mr. Cuddles. It was another successful performance by the trio. Now it with the magician favorite part, the tips. Boswell face smiled with delight as he watched everyone toss coins in the jar.

Boswell went into to his wagon with his loyal dove, Mr. Cuddles, and the large bag of tips. There was no time count his small fortune, which he usually does right after a show. He was too occupied with catching the big sum of dough from a performance at the castle.

"Back to the castle," Boswell told his horses as he tugged the reigns.

**ooOooOooOoo**

When the two guards saw, Boswell's wagon appear again the two rolled their eyes.

"That man just doesn't give up," one of the guards told the other.

"He like a child," joked the second guard. "He doesn't understand the meaning of NO!"

Boswell approached the two laughing guards, "I see you guys are in a better mood."

"Only if you knew why," the first guard laughed.

"Ah, well, let me guess," Boswell said with a smirk. "The young princess is feeling better."

"How do you know she is ill," the second guard raised his spear and pointed it at the magician as he interrogated Boswell.

"I've overheard it in the village," replied the magician. "But by your tone. I don't think the young dear did not make a recovery yet."

The two guards glared at the magician

"Only if there was a way to cheer the princess up," Boswell suggested. " Perhaps a magic show. I perhaps is the magician for the job."

"You are still not allowed to enter," the first guard huffed as he blocked the castle's entrance.

"Well, perhaps I can speak with his majesty now," Boswell asked.

"Emily," the first guard said pointing at one of the maids. "Please let the King and Queen know that they are needed at the gate."

"Yes, sir," the maid replied before she entered the castle.

King William and Queen Elizabeth along with Emily approached the gate to find the royal guards dealing with a unwanted visitor.

"What is it," King William asked in an annoyed voice.

"This man," the second guard stated. "He wished to speak with you two."

"You're majesty," Boswell politely addressed while he bowed to the King and Queen out of respect. "My name is the Amazing Boswell, a suburb magician, and I have traveled long and far across many lands before coming across your enchanting castle. I would love to perform a show for your family."

"Unfortunately, our gates our closed to outsiders," Queen Elizabeth sighed.

"I heard one of your child is ill ," Boswell continued. "I knew I must make a special trip to your castle to cheer up the young princess."

The King glared at the two royal guards with anger believing the two spilled the news of Princess Anna.

"Don't be angry at these two men," the magician stated. "I heard elsewhere of your daughter's aliment. I know from experience that a entertainment will take away the blues of a young child burden with sickness."

The Queen nudged her husband as she pleaded, "Please, Anna loves magic shows. You know she has been in so much pain lately."

"Alright," King William said hesitatingly. "Come in, Boswell. Emily will show you where you can set up."

Although Boswell only did performances from his wagon this time was different - he did not want to upset the King. The gates of the castle opened for the first time for an outsider since they were closed a month ago when the tragic accident happened to the Princess.

**ooOooOooOoo**

Once inside the castle's walls, Boswell as escorted to the banquet hall. He noticed there was only a handful of servants to attend to the royal family, it was very odd to the magician.

"Here we are," Emily said as she pointed towards to side of the room. "That's where you can set up for your act. Once you are ready please find me. Then I will inform the Queen and King."

After fifteen minutes the magician was ready, Emily gracefully left to get Queen and King. In no time the King escorted his red-headed daughter, Anna, to a seat right in front of the stage.

A shiver went down Boswell spine when he first glanced at the princess, it was like he was saw death himself. The poor red-headed princess was pale, shaking uncontrollably, and piece of her beautiful auburn hair turned completely white.

"Shall I summon, Elsa," the maid hesitantly asked.

"No," the king replied. "It will be too heartbreaking for Elsa to see her little sister in such a condition after the accident.

There was something off about the King's words. It peaked the magician's interest - it was perhaps a way to swindle more from the kingdom.

The show began, Queen Elizabeth was pleased to see a slight smile form on her sweet Anna's face. Princess Anna had not shown much emotion since the accident.

Once the performance ended the Queen thanked the magician. Immediately after the show, King William and Emily escorted the princess back to her quarters.

While King William gone Boswell took the opportunity to figure out more about the situation going on in Arendelle.

"If you don't mind me asking," Boswell asked the Queen. "What had happened between your two daughters."

"There was an accident about a month ago," Queen cried. She felt that the magician was an understanding man. "Our eldest daughter accidentally hurt Anna."

"I'm sorry to hear," the magician replied sympathetically.

"We summoned all healers in the kingdom to help Anna but none had good news for us," Elizabeth continued. "I'm afraid that she will die."

"That is terrible news," stated Boswell.

"If it is revealed that Elsa caused harm to Anna the kingdom will fall to ruins," the Queen continued. "Elsa is next in line to rule. I have no doubt there will be an outcry among the people of Arendelle if truth was told."

"That is quite a dilemma you have on your hands," the magician stated.

"What dilemma," asked the King when he returned.

"About your daughter Elsa," Boswell informed his majesty. "I wish there is some way I could aid you two."

"You told him," the King grunted at his wife.

"Perhaps, he can help," the Queen stated. "He is a good man with good intentions."

"We discussed this already," the King replied. "The only way we can keep Elsa safe is if we find another girl to take Anna place."

"I can do that," Boswell stated. "I travel through many lands I am sure I will be able to find you two another red-hair girl around your daughter age. How old is the Little red-head?"

King William said, "Anna will be turning five tomorrow. I will help by bringing you a five year red headed girl."

"I'm sure you could," the Queen replied. "But William and I wouldn't want to devastate another family by taking their child. Only a parent-less child would do."

That's impossible Boswell thought to himself finding a red-head is one in a million. Not to include the factor of being a girl and a orphan.

"We will pay you if you complete the task," the King stated before whispering a price into the magician's ear.

"That's kind of ransom," Boswell said amazed. "I will do my best."

"Best of luck on your journey," said the Queen.

The next day Boswell was off on his quest to find the perfect girl for the King and Queen of Arendelle.


End file.
